Top 11 Animaniacs Episodes
Note: 'This transcript is not yet completed. ''The Nostalgia Critic is not shown in his chair. Suddenly, the NC leans quickly into the frame NC: He-hey! (''jump cut to the NC in his chair) Come on in, put up a chair, sit down, say hi to Christopher Walken! The screen slides to show a cartoon Christopher Walken Cartoon Walken: (waving) Hello. NC: Today, we're going to talk about something I might have talked about a few times in the past. Audience: (monotone) It's Animaniacs, isn't it? NC: So what if it is?! NC (vo): (as clips from the show play) I know I've talked about it several times on this show, but I can't help it; it's just so damn good not to. But this time, we're counting down the best of the best. We're looking at the Top 11 Best episodes of one of the greatest TV shows ever. Which ones had the best animation, the cleverest writing, and the most laughs. NC: Now there are only two exceptions to keep in mind: One, I'm not including the songs. NC (vo): It just wouldn't be fair. The songs are so good they deserve a list of their own. It wouldn't make sense to have the countdown taking up with them. NC: Number two, I'm not including the Star Warners episode because that was technically Pinky and the Brain. NC (vo): It was their final episode, and, as great as it was, it technically doesn't count as Animaniacs. NC: But aside from that, everything else is totally fair game! And we're gonna look at the Top 11 Best of them here today! Why Top 11? Brain: (through clenched teeth) Guess! NC: Eh... Well, you get the idea. This is the Top 11 Best Animaniacs Episodes! (Cut to a scene of Wakko burping "Dance of the Hours" as the "Top 11 Funniest Animaniacs Episodes" title appears) #11 NC (vo): Karaoke-Dokie. It's premise is just as funny as it's execution. William Shatner Slackner has taken over for a karaoke for kids event, and it's up to the Warners to get him to stop. That's about it, but that's really all you need. WS: I'm trying to fill their lives with joy. Yakko: Then you should stop singing right now. NC (vo): This is mocking Shatner's infamous horrible singing of Rocket Man... Shatner (singing): Oh my darling, oh my darling... NC (vo): As well as playing off of his equally infamous ego. Yakko: Looks like an election ballet from Chilli. NC (vo): The impersonation is great as well as the Warners' always on best mockery and manipulation. WS: (as he speaks Yakko is mouthing the words) I'm not angry. I am calm, and cool. It's my turn to-- (suddenly realizes what Yakko is doing) Stop it! Yakko: Your turn to stop it? The Warners: (jumping for joy) Yay! WS: That's not what I said. (Wakko plays back a recording of WS saying "It's his turn to stop it")' NC (vo): The sharp speed animation of Shatner's over the top performance also manages to hit a bullseye. WS: Ba-ba, black sheep. Have you any wool? NC (vo): Top it off with a wink to Bilbo Baggins, and you have one hell of a funny episode. Dot: Oh, I get it, it's a whole cast of Star Trek gag thing. (unamused) Ha, ha, ha. (Interlude) #10 NC (vo): Yes, Always. Most kids who watched this episode were just kind of confused. On the surface, it doesn't seem especially funny, but when you know the background for it, it's absolutely hilarious. The Brain is called in to do voiceover work for an episode of Animanicas. This seems to consist of commercials, and narrations with the Brain getting frustrated at the mediocre writing. Brain: You can't want emphasize "beef", that's like wanting me to emphasize "in" before "July". Come on, fellas, you're losing your heads. NC (vo): And again, that's about it. Well how on Earth is that supposed to be funny? Well, the whole episode is satirizing the outtakes of world-famous director and actor Orson Wells, the inspiration behind the Brain's voice. Orson Wells (recording): But you can't emphasize "beef", that's like he's wanting me to emphasize "in" before "July". Come on, fellas, you're losing your heads! NC (VO): Over the years, the recording of this narration has gotten more popular; notably for Orson Wells being amazingly impossible to work with. This episode is a homage to his temper tantrum, saying almost line for line the exact same complaints. Brain: Get me a jury, and show me how you can say "in July", and I'll make cheese for you. Orson Wells (recording): Get me a jury, and show me how you can say "in July", and I'll go down on you. NC: Well, I said almost. NC (vo): The actor for the Brain, Maurice LaMarche, was said to warm up using Wells' words from this recording. So, the writers decided to make one giant in-joke and have one whole episode dedicated to it. In fact, the writers and the directors even put themselves in this episode. Brain: Leave, go, get out! Andrea Romano: Brain, I am the director. Brain: You were the director. Andrea: I can't believe that guy. I Taft-Hartley'd him on his first job! NC (vo): The joke goes especially meta when Brain says nobody can replace him only to find that there's a ton of impersonators waiting outside. This is especially fitting seeing as how LaMarche has dubbed for Wells on several occasions. So it's something of an impersonation of an impersonation of an impersonation. Orson Wells (recording): That's just idiotic, if you'll forgive me for saying so. That's just stupid, impossible, meaningless. Brain: That's just idiotic if you'll forgive me for saying so, that's just stupid, impossible, meaningless. NC (vo): Yeah, most kids wouldn't get it, but when you're an adult, it brings on all the laughs. Brain (dubbed over by Orson Wells recording): This is a lot of shit, you know that. (Interlude) #9 NC (vo): Sir Yaksalot. A pretty straightforward episode. A dragon is loose in Camelot, and when King Arthur's knights can't destroy it, Merlin magically conjures up the Warners to defeat it. Yakko: You called for the bravest, most daring knight in all the land? King Arthur: Oh, yes! Yakko: Well, too bad, you got us. Dot: What a silly mix-up. NC (vo): Again, very basic, but the jokes and the references are so many and so quick, it's hard not to laugh your ass off. One of the many highlights is the references to the Calmelot musical itself. Everything from Richard Harris' spastically changing voice-- King Arthur: Good knight, PLEASE PASS THE KETCHUP!!!! (laughs) NC (vo): To the totally uselessness of some of the song sequences. Peasant: We shall calm the beast by singing! (The dragon steps on him and others) Peasants: Camelot. NC (vo): But the references don't stop there. There's throwbacks to Dr. Strangelove, Doug Henning, and even Godzilla. Soldier: And now, Perry Mason. Perry Mason: I fear for all humanity! NC (vo): The speed of this episode is also what makes it so much fun. Every second, something is appearing, exploding, screaming, or being smashed. There's a wonderful kinetic energy that flows throughout the entire thing. There's even a great twist on the dragon's identity that I won't ruin here, but trust me when I say it's yet another welcome cameo. King Arthur: I can't thank you enough! Yakko: Well, try anyway. NC (vo): It's medieval zany-ness at it's best. Warners: Thank you! (Interlude) #8 Warners: Animaniacs stew! NC (vo): This is definitely one of the more clever ideas to come out of the show. For one whole episode, all the Animaniac characters switch roles. That's right: instead of Pinky and the Brain, it's Mindy and the Brain, instead of Rita and Runt, it's Pesto and Runt. The list goes on and on and on to make for some of the shows best interactions. Sodar Insane: She is ten thousand years older than sand, how can you be brother and sister? Yakko (whispering): Don't tell her, she's adopted. Slappy: That's it, I'm out of here! NC (vo): In many respects, this plays to the heart about why these characters are so strong and memorable. Their personalities are so big that all you need to do is switch them up and watch them work off each other. Pesto: I know, I know, we're supposed to sing. Fine, then. La-la-la-la-la-la! Runt: That was really good, Pesto. Pesto: You think it was great? Runt: No, it was good. NC (vo): It doesn't need that many twists and turns, just one funny personality working off of another funny personality. Even the shorter ones get a laugh, my personal favourite is Rita and Pinky just for how bizarrely short and yet delightfully cruel it is. Pinky: What do you want to do tonight, Rita? Rita: Oh, I don't know, eat you for supper! (Rita puts Pinky in her mouth) Rita: So far, this is my favourite episode. NC (vo): When you have characters this funny and likeable, all you have to do is put them in a simple situation and see how they react to it. And this, in many respects, is a simple situation: just switching the roles for an episode. So basic, and yet, so effective. Warners: (singing) We've filled in all the characters, now they're all mixed up! (Interlude) #7 NC (vo): Meatballs or Consequences/Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled. I'm cheating a little bit here because both of these have very similar setups: The Warners going up against an entity of the afterlife. In one episode, they're going up against the Grim Reaper to get their deceased brother back, and in another, they're going up against the devil himself to dig their way out of Hell. Not only do they have similar funny setups, but they also had similar funny foils. Both the devil and the reaper are some of the funniest foes they've ever gone up against. The reaper wields a thick Swedish accent, visibly paying homage to Swedish filmmaker Ingmar Bergman's Seven Seals about a knight, who fights for his life against Death. Reaper: I haven't lost at checkers since time began. Yakko: When was that? Reaper: I think it was a Tuesday, very few people know that. NC (vo): He also seems to be a stickler for rules and paperwork. The best part being when he thinks he's fooled the Warners with a loophole. Reaper: I didn't tell ye pesky little things that renders all previous clauses and amendments null and void. NC (vo): But without missing a beat, the Warners don't even flinch, and know they are going to make his life a living hell. Yakko: Take us for a pony ride! (The Warners get on the Reaper's back) Warners: (singing) Pony ride, pony ride! NC (vo): Resulting in some great reactions from our antagonist. Reaper (dizzy): I'll have the linguine with clams. NC (vo): And speaking of living hell, the devil also has some of the best voiceover delivery out of all the villains. Satan: I am Satan! (Dot grabs Satan's cheek) Dot: We're trying to figure something of here. Would you be a doll and hold that thought? Satan: Sorry. NC (vo): His menacing tone, juggling with his monotone frustration, leads to some fantastic delivery. Satan: I haven't had a day like this in sometime. NC (vo): Plus, how cool is it to see the Warners square off against the devil himself? It doesn't get any bigger than that. Satan: You've frozen everything. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get the toilet lit?! NC (vo): If the afterlife is full of this many laughs, then we might just die of laughter twice. Reaper: Try and maintain the proper attitude of fear and respect that is due to me by regulations. At least tremble a little. (Interlude) #6 NC (vo): Bubba-Bo-Bob Brain. Who would have thought the country music scene would be this much fun to satirize? Well, Pinky and the Brain did, and they came up with some great moments. The Brain is looking to hypnotize the world by playing a song that can put anyone, who hears it, under his control. So, seeing as how this is during the Billy Ray Cyrus era, he chooses country music as he knows people will listen to it over and over again. Willy Rae Cyprys (singing on TV): Don't tell my head, my empty hard ol' head! Pinky: (singing along) You know I wouldn't understand! NC (vo): But the commentary on country music doesn't stop there. They satirize everything from the culture, to the names, to their appearances. Dolly Parton: I'm your biggest fan. What do you say to that? Brain: I'd say puberty was inordinately kind to you. Dolly: (laughs) Go on. NC (vo): The design of the legs are great too, I love how they always find new surreal proportions for the Brain to take on whenever he pretends to be human. (Picture of The Brain in his human suit disguise is shown) This all leads to up the Brain's big moment, which is, of course, ruined by the simplest of mistakes as always, but it's how creatively that misunderstanding is going to take place, and it plays out great as usual. This is definitely a little diddy worth watching a few times. Male Patron: He ain't half bad. Female Patron: He ain't half good either. NC: We're going to take a little break now, so relax, grab a beer; don't forget to say hi to Christopher Walken. (Cut back to Cartoon Walken) Walken: Hello. (Commercial break) NC: Welcome back, did you have fun? I had lunch with Christopher Walken. (Cut back to Cartoon Walken eating a sandwich, and chewing slowly with his mouth open) NC: Back to the countdown! #5 NC (vo): Woodstock Slappy. On top of educating kids about an event that probably wouldn't be taught about that much; this episode gives a great history as well as satire to the music of the 60s. Skippy has fallen into the hippie crowd, much to his aunt Slappy's dismay. Thinking a little time in the country will help him be a little less pretentious, she also happens to pick the one spot right in tube middle of one of the biggest concerts of all time: Woodstock Skippy: We're witnessing history. Woodstock, a single event pulling together whole generations. Slappy: A bowl full of prunes would have the same effect. NC (vo): Slappy tries her best to stop the concert, resulting in some great comedic moments. (Crowd cheers as a man sings and then gets pelted by Slappy with a tomato) Slappy: Yes! NC (vo): Not only is the mocking of the bands and their music a ton of fun, but it leads to one of the greatest homages to one of the greatest comic routines of all time. Skippy: Who is on stage! Slappy: That's what I'm asking you. Who is on stage? Skippy: That's what I said! Slappy: You said who? Skippy: I sure did. Slappy: So tell me the name. Skippy: Who. Slappy: The name of the group. Skippy: Who. Slappy: The group on stage. Skippy: Who. NC (vo): The great thing about it is even if you don't know what the routine is based on, it still holds up on it's own; making fun of all the pretentious names that came out during that's time period. Slappy: Do you see the band on stage? Skippy: No, I don't see the band; that's a different group entirely. Slappy: There's the band! Skippy: No, that's not the band; the band is performing later on! NC (vo): The episode also has a great pay off. As all the violence, explosions, and rebellion only makes the teens more interested in the concert. It looks like the only thing that can scare them away is being associated with something unpopular. Slappy: Hey everybody, let's polka! (Slappy pulls out an accordion and starts playing it while singing. The teens scream and clear out) NC (vo): It's a groovy episode with some groovy laughs. Slappy: (singing) In the land of the free. Now-that's-co-me-dy. (Slappy winks at the audience) (Interlude) #4 NC (vo): Potty Emergency. Everyone's had a run in like this. You have to go to the bathroom more than you ever have in your entire life; and of course, there is no bathroom insight. Well this short pushed it to the right degree when Wakko somehow can't find anywhere to go, and the whole episode is simply him trying to find someplace to take a piss. As you'd expect, absolutely everything is tempting him only to make things worse. (Shows a man watering his garden, a girl taking a drink from a fountain, and a girl pouring lemonade. Wakko is sweating as it shows a close up of the yellow lemonade being poured into the glass) NC (vo): This might be some of the most graphic imagery on the show without actually being graphic; it's so freaking clever. Wakko: Oooohhh I have to potty! NC (vo): Wakko's already a funny character, but to see him in pain for such a long time is pretty rare; resulting in some great over the top reactions as only Wakko can do. Wakko: I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! NC (vo): Also, how many times can you hear him say "Potty emergency " without cracking up? (Montage of Wakko saying "Potty emergency") NC (vo): So simple, yet so funny; you'll piss you pants with laughter. Wakko: I HAVE TO POTTY!!!! (the fat women, that Wakko yelled at, moves her flab; so Wakko can get by.) Wakko: Thank-you. (Interlude) #3 NC (vo): Bumbie's Mom #2 NC (vo): Spell-Bound #1 NC: And the #1 best Animaniacs episode is.......Hooked On A Ceiling. NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic, and... (kisses his hand and waves good-bye in) GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!!! Walken: Why won't anyone say hello to me? (Credits roll over an image of the Warner Bros tower) Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Top 11 Category:Editorials Category:Articles that need improvement